


新歌发布会（钢琴）

by MGcaicaizi



Series: 公寓系列 [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGcaicaizi/pseuds/MGcaicaizi
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: 公寓系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905685
Kudos: 7





	新歌发布会（钢琴）

公寓系列3之新歌发布会（钢琴）

（纯脑洞，勿上升）

（正文）

今天是Mew的新歌发布，邀请了好多朋友和熟悉的媒体参加，还有好多粉丝都在外面围观，一起见证着特别的时刻。活动现场异常热闹。

“P'best，再快一点。”

参加完Golf的婚礼，为了见Mew重新做了造型，紧赶慢赶还是错过了第一时间陪在Mew的身边，抱着新鲜的红色玫瑰，看着手机上的直播，感受到P'Mew的紧张，只想立马飞过去陪在他身边。

到了现场发现粉丝真的好多，大家都很期待自己的到来，和各位粉丝道谢后来到门口，本想突然出现的，不过和工作人员商量了一下还是先进去了。

看见Gulf出现的那一刹那，Mew紧张的心得到了平静，主持人说什么都不想听，眼神一直跟随着Gulf，想紧紧地拥他入怀，和他分享此刻的喜悦。好不容易挨到半场结束，要下场换第三套衣服了，给Gulf使了个眼色便朝着更衣室走去。

Gulf刚跟着来到更衣室，就被Mew拉进屋里，关上门，把其他工作人员都隔离在外，紧紧地抱住自己。

“yai nong，yai nong”激动的不知道说什么只能一直喊着Gulf。

“P'Mew，今天真的超棒的。”

回手搂住Mew，主动送上一个亲吻，正准备离开，却被Mew反手按着头，用力的吻上，舌头探进口腔，缠绕起来。

一吻结束，两人都喘着粗气，推开点彼此的距离。

“快点换衣服，晚上回去再说。”

迅速的帮着Mew还完衣服出来，外面的工作人员都一副我懂的表情看着两人。

发布会非常的圆满，为了给Mew准备一个特殊的惊喜，直播结束和Mew说了几句话就冲忙走了。坐在车上的时候还不忘给他发了个信息“结束了回公寓，有惊喜。”

等Mew忙完今天的发布会活动，到家已经都21点了，打开门，屋里一片漆黑，Gulf发信息说有惊喜的，人也不知道去哪里了。打开灯看见客厅中放着一个包装精美的超大礼物盒，直直的走过去，一打开盖子，盒子便四散开来。

“恭喜啊Phi”

打开盒子直接击爆眼球，只见Gulf头上戴着黑色的猫咪耳朵，脖子上一根黑色的choker，上身穿着刚好盖住臀部的白色衬衣，外面绑着和今天自己在发布会上一样的黑色皮质绑带，下身什么都没穿，光裸纤细的双腿间从后面露出一条黑色猫咪尾巴，随着他起身的动作还一甩一甩的，眼睛扑闪扑闪的看着自己。

直接傻楞在原地，不知道该作何反应。

为了给Mew准备这个惊喜，Gulf提早一个月就开始准备礼物了，不过挑来挑去都挑不到满意的，网上搜了下'送什么礼物给男朋友最惊喜'，网上各种各样的答案都有，准备放弃的时候突然看到底下一条评论：“给男朋友最惊喜的礼物当然是把自己包装成礼物咯，比如穿上情趣内衣把自己包装成礼物送给男朋友，还有什么是比这更惊喜的。”勾唇邪魅的笑了笑，便着手开始准备起来。

偷偷摸摸的在网上买了一堆情趣衣服和用品，收到的时候还是老脸一红。Mew发布会这一天为了给他惊喜，没有陪着他走完全程，直播一结束就着急的先走了，来到两人的公寓，一个人在家捣鼓了半天。穿上的时候整个人都红了，这个内裤的布料少得可怜，就几条带子，前面刚好能遮住小Gulf，后面整个镂空，带子穿过大腿勒着臀瓣系在腰间，连镜子都不敢照，直接伸手从衣柜里找出一件长点的衬衣穿上，把上次拍照结束后拿回家的皮质绑带系在衣服外面，和今天的Mew同款造型。手上拿着最后的猫尾巴，不知道该怎么办，尾巴是内插式的，还带震动功能，这实在是太羞耻了，就在打算放弃的时候，想想这是Mew第一次的歌曲发布会，为了惊喜的整体效果也就拼了，跪趴在床上，挤出润滑液手往后伸，用手指扩张着自己。

“唔~”

平时都是Mew给做的扩张，今天自己玩着自己的后穴，羞得Gulf把脸埋进枕头里，感觉差不多了，拿过清理干净的尾巴，给前端摸上润滑液，就往里推进。

“唔唔~~”

喘着气，把肛塞全部推进去，肠道因为异物的入侵，死死的夹住。趴在床上平复着，期间还打了个电话给Mew的助理问他还有多长时间到家。

估计着他差不多要到家了，便起身往客厅的走去，蹲在大盒子里，给自己盖上盖子，还为了以防自己呼吸不畅，在盒子看不见的的地方戳了几个洞，也方便观察外面的情况。随着时间的流逝，心跳越来越快。

“恭喜啊Phi。”

看着傻掉的Mew，抬起右手放在脸旁边做着招财猫的动作一摇一摇的。

“啊。。。Phi，你流鼻血了。”

带他坐在沙发上， 让他的头后仰着，转身走进浴室拿出毛巾，又去厨房包了些冰块回来，贴在Mew的额头上。

Mew的眼神全程跟随着Gulf的动作移动着，呼吸加重，鼻血流得更欢了。

闭上眼睛，抬手按着自己额头上的毛巾。

“终于没有流了，对不起啊Phi，本来想送你一个特别的礼物。”跪在Mew身旁的沙发上，担心的说着。

看着眼神又暗了暗，呼吸又变重的Mew，想来是刺激得太狠了。

“你先休息一下，我去换件衣服”说着便起身要走。

一只脚刚踩上地板便被Mew拉进怀里，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己大腿上，拉起他的一只手摸上他的下身。

“啊。。好硬。”

“别走，这个礼物我很喜欢。”

按着他的手隔着裤子揉着自己的分身，压下他的脑袋，用力的吻上他的唇，舌头伸进对方嘴里，深深浅浅的搅动。

深长的一吻结束，依依不舍的分开，拉出一条银丝。

往后摸上Gulf戴着的毛茸茸尾巴，手上动作一顿，没想到Gulf戴的是肛塞型的猫尾巴，一动就会牵扯到体内的部分。掀开一点衣服下摆，只见Gulf下身也只穿着几条绑带式内裤，极少的布料堪堪能遮住前面的分身。

看着从头到脚都充斥着欲望的Gulf，只想狠狠的把他压在身下狠狠的操干。

说干就干的Mew抱起Gulf就往卧室走去。

“啊。。等等。Phi，你先等等，还有惊喜呐。”拍了拍Mew的肩膀让他放下自己，手拉着Mew走到钢琴旁。

虽然迫不急待的想干他，但不忍心破坏Gulf特意提前回来给自己精心准备的惊喜，只能强压下去身体疯狂叫嚣的躁动。

“我特意学了你新歌的钢琴曲，不想听一听嘛。”

因为带着尾巴不方便只能依靠大腿的力量悬坐在凳子上的Gulf，伸手覆上琴键，嘴唇微启，轻快地唱起来。

“你是当我的心在颤抖时吹过的微风  
好像清晨的太阳把我的孤单带走

你是下雨时一直在吹的风令我满心欢喜  
好像黑夜中闪耀的星星

你是我每个季节都在等待的人，我心中的唯一

在这世上除了爱 没有其他字我可以不停重复对你说 去表达我对你的喜欢  
我整颗心都只属于你

你是我每晚都听的情歌  
你是我长夜里的美梦  
你是我的今天 明天 每一天  
你是最后一个令我心跳停顿的人

在这世上除了爱 没有其他字我可以不停重复对你说 去表达我对你的喜欢  
我整颗心都只属于你

在这世上除了爱 没有其他字我可以不停重复对你说 去表达我对你的喜欢  
我整颗心都只属于你”

（中文翻译版）

一曲终了，两人四目相对。看着这个直白的体育系男生为自己这么努力，心里一阵柔软。

“恭喜你啊Phi，终于发布了自己的歌曲，你是最棒最棒的。”

“yai nonG。。谢谢你。”拉起Gulf抱在怀中，说着便低头吻住Gulf的嘴唇，含住上嘴唇一阵吸，沿着嘴角一路吻上脖子上戴着choker前段的吊坠，把吊坠和喉结一起含入口中吮吸。

“唔唔~~”

Mew坐在凳子上抱过Gulf，双手在对方身上不停的抚摸，Gulf身上的绑带把衣服勒紧，只能胡乱的解开扣子把衣服往两边拨开，绑带勒出两片胸膛。分开腿跨坐在Mew的大腿上，紧紧圈着他的脖子。

亲吻至胸口，一口含包住小巧的乳头，抬眼看着沉醉其中的Gulf，舌尖对着乳尖一阵拨弄。

“啊。。唔。。。”

舒爽的仰着脖子，挺起自己的胸膛，随着呼吸起伏，手覆上Mew的分身揉捏着。

已经不能再忍的Mew手伸到Gulf后面转动着猫尾巴，带动着体内那部分一起转动起来。

“啊啊。。。Phi，你。。。”

移动着尾巴缓慢的退出一点，又深深的插进去。直肠内的酥麻直冲大脑，左手摸上无人问津的乳头自己玩弄。右手拉开Mew裤子的拉链，从内裤里掏出硬挺的肉棒抚摸着。

“啊哈。。。”

一声尖叫，Mew不小心碰到了尾巴上的开关，体内部分开始震动起来。

Mew也没想到这个尾巴还是带震动效果的情趣用品，强度开到最大快速的刺激着体内那个点。

“啊啊。。不。。不行。。要到了。。。”

直肠被刺激得开始痉挛，快感止不住上涌，直接甩着臀尖叫。

“啊。。。啊。。。”

后穴传来的强烈快感刺激得前端一股一股的吐出透明液体，滴落在那一点点的布料里，顺着为了好看已经刮干净体毛的光滑肌肤上往外流着。

已经无法再忍受的Mew翻过还沉浸在快感中的Gulf，让他撑在钢琴上，压下腰肢，抬高臀部，抽出塞在体内的猫尾巴道具，等不及去拿润滑液和安全套，直接吐了点口水在自己的肉棒上，混合着刚刚高潮后穴的润滑，就挺进去快速的抽插着。

“啊。。啊。。。”

Mew伸出手掐着Gulf的下巴，一根手指插入口中，随着下身的频率在口腔里进进出出。

无法说话的Gulf只能发出“唔唔”的声音来表示自己的感受。高热湿软的肠壁自动缠上入侵的异物。

忍了很久终于吃到的Mew像发了疯一样在Gulf的体内大力的撞击，每一次戳刺都感觉要把Gulf顶飞出去。整个客厅充斥着肉体拍打的啪啪声和男人的呻吟声。

下巴被Mew的大手掐住，来不及吞咽的口水顺着手指流出。随着Mew对着前列腺又一次的猛攻，无法承受灭顶快感的Gulf大颗的眼泪无法克制的掉落下来。

感受到身下人的泪水，已经被快感和征服欲冲昏头脑的Mew更加兴奋了，双手扣紧Gulf的腰，更加快速的反复戳弄那块凸起，速度越来越快，越来越重。

“嗯。。。”

“啊。。。”

两声不同却透着舒爽的声音同时发出，一起达到了高潮。

坐在凳子上，从后面搂抱着Gulf让他整个人靠在自己身上缓着气。顺着上身的绑带缝隙脱下里面的白色衬衣，皮绑带把整个胸膛形状勾勒出来。

“你先出来好不好。”

稍微缓过神的Gulf小声的说着。

“怎么？不舒服吗？”

Gulf白了他一眼，这样能吗？

“现在出来会弄脏裤子的。”Mew读懂了他的眼神。不过刚刚已经发泄过一次，现在开始他要慢慢地享用这份特别的礼物，怎么也不可能拔出来，就着这个姿势往前挪了挪凳子。

“啊。。。Phi。。。”

因为移动牵扯着体内虽然软下去但依然粗大的肉棒摩擦着内壁。

Mew抬起Gulf的手放在琴键上“刚才有个地方都弹错了，我教你。”

“啊？？不要，不想学了。”

“啊。。。”

随着Gulf的话音落下，Mew就往上挺了挺还在他体内的分身。

“不行，必须学。”

“那你先出来。”Gulf表示很无奈。

“不行，现在你是我的礼物，必须听我的。”又挺了几下在体内已经开始抬头的分身。

“好好，你别动，我学就是了”Gulf非常非常无奈的妥协着，谁让自己把自己送上门了呢。

“你又弹错了”随着弹错音符的声音，Mew惩罚性的用手拉扯了一下坚硬的乳头。

“啊啊。。Phi Mew。。。”

“再不认真好好学，这就是惩罚，知道了吗？”

“好，我学，我学，呜~~”说着就有种委屈想哭的冲动，泪水充满眼眶，再说就要立马掉出来。

“节奏又错了，再来。”Mew像个严格的老师，只要一弹错就纠正，立马挺动下身或者拉扯乳头作为惩罚。

从后面看去，Mew的衣衫完好，一本正经的坐在钢琴凳上，认真严谨的教着学生。而Gulf赤裸的身体上被皮质绑带捆绑着，下身大开，穿了跟没穿一样的情趣内裤，还坐在男人的腿上，显得异常的淫荡。

这样看去Mew就是一个兢兢业业的好老师。

断断续续的弹着，被Mew抽插得发出呻吟声，配合着琴声居然异常的和谐。

“yai nonG，好好学，以后还弹给Phi听，Phi很喜欢你现在弹琴的样子。”嘴上说着温柔的话，可是下身却以非常缓慢的速度在体内研磨着。

不想受到惩罚的Gulf乖巧的弹着，但是在体内抽插着的肉棒，让脑子里一片空白的，频繁的弹错。

严格的MewsuPPasit老师怎么可能放过这个教导机会。

“你就是想要老师惩罚你，才故意弹错的对吧，嗯？”

尾音上翘，抬起Gulf又让他趴在钢琴上，就是一阵抽插。

“啊啊。。。不，不是。。。我没有。。”

Mew手伸到前面，扯开包裹着小Gulf的那片一扯就碎的布料，放出硬挺的小Gulf。

“既然用手弹不会，那我们就换一个方式吧。”

叮~

扶着Gulf的腿往前挪了挪，小Gulf放在琴键上，撞击琴键发出了一个音节。

Mew左右移动臀部不停撞击带动着前面的小Gulf来回弹在琴键上，发出“叮叮咚咚”的声音。

“啊啊。。。Phi，疼。。。小Gulf会疼。”

Mew停止了移动，手覆上Gulf的分身轻轻的揉着。

“乖，没事，Phi揉揉就不疼了啊。”

“唔~~”

退出肉棒，体内堆积的各种液体开始全部涌出体外，顺着大腿滴落在地板上。

盖上钢琴盖板，翻身把Gulf抱到盖板上，快速脱下自己的衣物，拉起他的大腿缠在自己腰间，扶着肉棒猛得捅了进去。

“嗯啊。。”

体内又重新被塞的满满的。

感受着直肠的挤压，挺起臀不停的抽插，摸上Gulf的肉棒套弄起来，腰身越撞越猛，撞得Gulf想让他慢一点都说不出来，只剩下“嗯嗯”的呻吟声。

不知道撞击了多少下，拉起Gulf的一条腿扛在肩上，两手扶住臀部快速的顶弄。

Gulf轻咬着下唇，双手撑着钢琴架上，身上的Mew在自己体内疯狂的驰聘着。

“啊啊。。。不要了。。。快停下。。。。”

Mew没有停下来，反而更加快速的顶弄，龟头每次在快要退出穴口的时候又狠狠的插入，阴囊在过猛的撞击下，啪啪啪的打在臀部上。

“啊啊。。。。用力。。。。嗯。。不要。。。”

被操得浑身发软，神志不清，口中一会叫着不要，一会叫着用力。

几个深入戳刺，伴随着Gulf的尖叫滚烫的精液射入他体内深处。

抱着瘫软的Gulf走进浴室放进浴缸中，清洗的时候忍不住压着他又来了一次。

终于清洗干净彼此，抱着Gulf回到床上。一沾床的Gulf用仅剩的力气拉过被子快速地把自己裹成了一个蚕宝宝。

“你自己重新拿床被子吧。”头也裹在被子里不出来，闷闷的说着。

“快出来，会憋坏的。”

“不要，我喜欢这样睡。”

Mew连人带被抱入怀中，用力一扯，Gulf就从被子里滚落出来。

“啊啊。。你个混蛋。”生气的Gulf想抢过被子，苦于实在没有力气，只能骂骂咧咧的。

“好了好了，不生气哦。”被Gulf的样子可爱到的Mew轻轻一笑，把人搂进怀里，轻拍着。

拍着拍着手就开始不规矩起来。

“ Phi，真的不要了。”

“我就蹭蹭，不进去”

“yai nonG，我今天真的好开心，谢谢你。”

翻身压着Gulf，双手小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，轻柔地亲吻着，下身却在Gulf双腿缝隙间来回磨蹭。

“唔。。。你，你不是说不进去嘛”

Gulf没想到说好就蹭蹭不进去的人，蹭着蹭着就插了进去。

“最后一次，我真的太开心了。”

被Mew翻来覆去的操干，终于承受不住的Gulf华丽丽地晕了过去，中途醒来发现依然在身上驰聘的Mew。

“嗯啊。。。Phi。。不，不行了。。。要，要坏掉了。。。”

“最后一次。”

“啊。。。啊。。。”

最后一次晕死过去的时候Gulf只有一个想法，再也不要有惊喜了。


End file.
